Universe
by Bramblerose Knotwise
Summary: 3x4 songfic using Universe by Savage Garden. Trowa cant sleep because of his feelings for Quatre, and wonders on if he should tell him or not. Please R&R!!


UNIVERSE  
  
~ I'd like to take you as I find you  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor  
Feel my caress, so soft and gentle  
So delicate you cry for more......... ~  
  
Trowa sauntered down the corridor silently, feeling along the walls in the   
darkness. This was the fifth night he'd done this, but it helped him deal with his   
worsening insomnia. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, all he could think   
about was him.   
  
Quatre.   
  
It drove Trowa crazy just to imagine his soft blonde hair and his sparkling sea   
blue eyes, not to mention his outgoing, yet sensitive and kind personality that   
gave him an overall sense of friendliness. But he didn't really love him, did he?   
  
~ But you know baby  
You know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right..... ~  
  
'Who am I kidding?' Trowa thought to himself. 'Of course I love him! I cant   
imagine anyone wouldn't!'   
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts when he realised he was standing right   
next to Quatre's bedroom. The door wasn't fully closed, leaving a gap that was   
just too tempting for Trowa to ignore. As quietly as possible, he crept to the door   
frame and peered into the room. And what he saw made his heart jump.   
  
~ Universe inside of your heart   
You gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
You wanted it so much and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want...... ~  
  
It was just Quatre sleeping. But to Trowa, he looked like a resting angel. The   
light beside his bed had been left on, allowing Trowa to gaze at his love for as   
long as he liked. Before he realised what he was doing, he'd entered the room   
and had silently closed the door behind him.   
  
~ Put time in a capsule  
Two minds consensual   
Entwined to perfection  
If we could........... ~  
  
Trowa's mind was screaming at him to stop before he go himself into trouble as   
he approached Quatre's bed, but his body, and his surging hormones, refused to   
listen. Thankfully, the thick carpet made his footsteps un-audible as he padded   
across the room.   
  
He reached the bed, and making sure that Quatre definitely was asleep, sat   
beside him. Quatre looked so perfectly adorable in his sleeping state, his golden   
bangs falling over his eyes and fair skin, breathing so softly it could barely be   
heard, a book still resting on his chest as he'd fallen asleep reading it.   
  
~ Cuddle up close , lay on my chest now  
listen my heartbeat's coming down  
if you get tired , you close your eyes now  
when you wake up I wont be found...... ~  
  
Trowa carefully removed the book and placed it on the table beside the bed, then   
snuggled in against Quatre's back, sliding a hand around his waist and breathing   
in his delicious scent.   
  
He knew it was wrong. If Quatre were to wake up, he didn't know how he'd   
explain himself. He couldn't admit his feelings to him, he just couldn't. But he   
was unable to stop himself from what he was doing.   
  
~ Cause I know baby  
I know you're the nervous kind  
with so much going on in your mind...... ~   
  
It was killing him to resist going any further with his actions. He wanted Quatre   
so badly it hurt. He wanted to feel his skin against his own, to drive him wild with   
pleasure to the brink of insanity. But more than all that, he just wanted to tell   
him that he loved him.   
  
But he couldn't bring himself to say those words, so he had to be content with   
just lying there next to the being that haunted his days and nights.  
  
~ Universe inside of your heart   
you gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
you wanted it so much, and now that it's over  
you don't know what you want...... ~  
  
Trowa traced the line across Quatre's arms, over his shoulders and up his neck   
until he was stroking his hair with his gentle fingers. It sent tingles all over his   
body, just the slight contact between him and the angelic body.   
His breath was quickening. He had to calm himself down or who knew what he'd   
do to poor Quatre, still blissfully unaware of what was going on. He was sliding   
his hand over Quatre's chest, and further downward still......... Suddenly, he   
snapped his hand back. What was he doing ?! Keeping control of himself with   
Quatre around was harder than it seemed.   
  
~ But let me tell you that this time  
I'm gonna make you mine  
I wont let you go  
Cause I know, this time   
I'm gonna make sure I look out for me......... ~  
  
Enough was enough. He was going to have to tell him now. He couldn't keep it a   
secret anymore. It wouldn't be that hard, he thought, I'll just tell him how I feel.   
He'd understand surely.   
  
~ Cause you know baby   
well you know baby does it right  
and you know baby does it right...... ~  
  
But could he handle the rejection if it happened? No way. Trowa sighed, reaching   
the conclusion to his dilemma. Quatre would never want him, he deserved much   
better than the anti-sociable, silent, inward personality Trowa possessed. He   
wanted to tell him how much he cared, but would never be able to take it if   
Quatre turned him down.   
  
~ You will only end up lost in loneliness   
And wake up with the words already on your lips  
So I'll let you go baby  
So I'll let you go......... ~  
  
Smiling sadly, Trowa brushed a few strands of hair away from the Arabian boy's   
face, then stood up from the bed and just gazed at him for a few seconds. For   
now anyway, Quatre would just have to be that hopeful ray of sunshine in   
Trowa's life, and he would never realise how much the Latin boy cared for him.   
He sighed as he leaned over and kissed Quatre softly on his lips.   
  
"I love you Quatre Raberba Winner."   
  
~ Universe inside of your heart   
you gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
you wanted it so much and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want...... ~  
  
He stared at the beautiful face one last time before heading towards the door,   
not even looking back as he exited the room and stepped back into the cold dark   
corridor.   
  
He even missed the small smile creep across Quatre's lips and the door closed.   
  
"I love you too, Trowa Barton."   
  
THE END ^_^  



End file.
